


Married A Diamond

by thedoctahswife



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: The Husbands of River Song, Yowzah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctahswife/pseuds/thedoctahswife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 years on Darillium, plus a TARDIS. how exciting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 24 Years

24 Years…

She let out a shaky sigh of relief, looking up at him with a look that was a cross between disbelief and utter admiration of the man she thought she would never see again. Her stupid, sentimental idiot.

“I Hate you…” she barely says, her voice wanting to break.

I love you is what she means, but she can’t bring herself to say that right in this moment.

Her idiot of a husband gives her that small, smug grin she recognizes all too well. “No you don’t…” He tells her softly.

They move closer to each other, now not wanting to stand too far apart. She takes in this moment, this moment where she realizes that the man she thought did not love her, is standing here giving them their own little happily ever after. She looks him over before her eyes move up to look into his, who are staring right back into hers. She glances down at his lips for a moment before her eyes again wander back up to his, but now his eyes are on her lips as well.

He slowly leans forwards pressing his lips against hers, kissing her softly. He didn’t kiss her fiercely, but rather with a soft passion that told of how he’d longed for this feeling of her lips against is for a long time. A kiss that told her that she would always be there, in his hearts, no matter or where or what he did.

The time lord slowly pulled away, letting his lips linger against hers for a moment, a small smile appearing on her face. Oh how he’d missed her, missed them, missed everything about them and who they are.

Her face glowed with joy. His lips had felt so familiar yet so different. She didn’t mind the change, she already loved his new face and couldn’t wait to deal with the attitude of her newly grey haired Scottish husband. She loved her baby faced, bow tie wearing husbands, but this would be a new adventure she knew she would enjoy just as much.

~

Later that night, he laid next to her, his face and eyes soft as he watched her sleep. After dinner, all they had done was come back to their home on the TARDIS to have tea and he could tell she was tired. Tired from everything they had gone through that day. So he made her rest, she insisted on not wasting a minute of the time they had left, but he wanted her to have all her energy for what was to come.

He gently stroked back a golden curl that laid flat on her face, the rest of her wild mane, sprawled across the pillow she laid on. He gently ran his hair over her curls, gently moving to press a soft kiss to her forehead. “I love you…” he whispers to her in Gallifreyan. At the moment this is all he can do, but he will tell her, soon. He promises himself, he will tell her loves her. 

He doesn’t want her to ever doubt his love for her again. It not only hurt her but him as well. His younger self thought everything he had done- all the dates, the dresses, the nose bops, marrying her when he honestly didn’t have to, and the kisses and making love- was enough to convince her. It wasn’t. He understands why. How can someone truly know, especially his River, that he did love her without having to say it after all the heart break, loss, and trauma she went through her whole life…she had good reasons to doubt him and he doesn’t blame her. 

But this will change. He will make sure she never has another doubt about how he feels about her. The woman who held his hearts in her hands.


	2. These Fleeting Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River taking in her new husband. Both comforting one another. And an I Love you.

Her eyes fluttered opened as she woke, glancing up at the man that laid next to her, her doctor. His hand gently rested on the side of her stomach, holding her tenderly as if not wanting to let go but not wanting to hurt her. Holding her as if she were breakable to the touch, wanting to handle the treasure he held with great care.

She smiled to herself, seeing him asleep. He looked so peaceful, his face no longer holding the look of a grumpy old man, but was solemn and restful. She didn't want to wake him just yet, enjoying her moment to take him in. He was so different from her younger, bow tie wearing husband, but loved this face just as much. 

She moved closer to, making sure not to wake him. She buried her face into his chest, closing her eyes and taking him in for a moment. He smelt like time, his cologne, and a tad bit of her perfume from the night before. He had that same smell that brought her back to what she had considered home, his arms wrapped around her, where all of the nightmares that lurked in the back of her head just went away, where everything just seemed perfect. Oh, how she’d missed this feeling, wishing it was there when she needed it, right after losing her parents. She hadn't mourned them. She just moved on the best she could, soldiering on as she had been taught to do her whole life. She kept her eyes shut knowing if they opened the tears that had built up behind her eyelids would come falling out the minute they opened. 

She felt his hand tighten slightly against her, moving to her back to hold her. She knew he was now awake, hiding her face against his chest. She was hoping he wouldn't tense up or move away, not sure what he was comfortable yet, but he didn't move, his body staying relaxed as he held her. She felt his lips press against her head before feeling his hand gently drift up and down her back. Her body relaxed against his gentle yet firm hand. 

“It's okay…” He said quietly, his voice still sounding firm like it had been since she’d met him, but now intertwined with a compassionate love, as if reading her mind as to what she was thinking. She let out a shaky breath as the hand on her back moved to rest on her cheek, feeling his thumb gently glide over her skin. His hands were warm to the touch and she instantly nuzzled her face into his palm.

It took everything within her to open her eyes and look at him. Her green eyes were coated with tears as she looked up at him. She hated it when she would let him see her get emotional, but she supposed it was too late for that. 

“This isn’t how I wanted our first day together to go…” She said quietly. 

“I’d rather do it now, rip the bandage off rather than pull it bit by bit…I want this time we have together to be happier than the previous ones we have shared…I don't want us to have a lingering sadness in the back of our minds…I just want to be happy after everything is all said and done.” He said.

~  
They had spent their whole day together in their room. He held her in his arms as she had grieved for her parents. When she had finally calmed down he told her of Clara, telling her how he'd lost someone that he had considered to be one of his closest and most dear friends, telling her of how he'd lost her, not being able to quite fill in all the gaps of what had happened. She had realized why he was going to let whatever was going to happen in her future, happen. He wasn't going to lose his memory like he had with Clara. He wouldn't risk all the special moments they'd spent together. And she was absolutely grateful for it.

After they had held each other, comforting each other. Each one of them telling the other that it was going to be okay.

He was sat up against the bed, still holding her as he nuzzled his nose into her soft curls. Her head laid gently against his shoulder as she reached for his hand holding it gently in hers.

“You are a lot calmer than your previous self, normally by now you'd be-” She said getting cut off by him.

“I Love you, River.” He said, the words spewing out of his mouth as if he'd been waiting an eternity to say that to her.

She felt her breath catch in her throat, taking a moment to process what he'd said, making sure she hadn't just made it up in her head. She looked up at him, her eyes softening. 

“I Love you too…always have…” She said

“As have I...” He said before feeling her press her lips against his, her hands moving to his face, moving her body to face his. 

He moved his hands to hold her waist firmly, yet he still held her as if she would crumble between his fingers. His kiss was unyielding. His lips moving against hers with passion and longing for her and only her. Time felt as if it had stopped but they kept on. Their love would always keep going, even after everything ended. 

All that would be left after everything was gone would be the Love that a lonely, broken Time Lord had found when he fell in love with a woman he knew was destined to leave him in the end, yet it didn't stop him from falling for her. He fell so hard and there was no way to stop him from falling harder with each passing second. Time was ruthless to them, yet it was such a gift. Each second would bring them closer yet so much further away from each other, leaving their souls searching for anything they could hold on to, grasping to the fleeting moments that they were allowed to spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading :)


	3. Being boring is just what they need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically River and 12 having breakfast together and talking.  
> Definitely less feels this time but can't promise the same for next time.

He woke the next morning laying on his back. River laid against his chest still sleeping, his arms wrapped gently around her body. His fingers gently traced over the skin of her bare back, writing I love you’s in Gallifreyan.

They had spent their night making love to one another, healing the wounds that had been deeply afflicted upon each one of them. That night they had rediscovered each other, letting down any walls that they had built up. They were in their own sort of paradise, not letting their worries crowd their minds. 

The only thing that had mattered in their moments of pure ecstasy, was them.

The Doctor and His River.

She stirred as she began to wake, a small sleepy noise escaping her lips. He smiled as he watched his wife carefully, moving to stroke some of her golden curls from her face. Her eyes fluttered open, instantly looking up at him with a sleepy smile. She moved up a bit to press a quick kiss to his lips. 

“Good morning, Sweetie…” She said quietly.

He moved his hand to rub his fingers against her cheek, River feeling a tingle move up her spine as she leaned into his touch. “Good Morning, my love..” he said softly.

“You were absolutely lovely last night…didn't get to tell you…” She said as she sat up on the bed, stretching slightly, holding their blanket against her chest.

He let out a small laugh. “Thank you, and I know, because you fell asleep…that never happened with bowtie. I must have really worn you out.” he teased, sitting up as well.

Rivers cheeks slightly turned red as she nudged her husband. “Oh, shut up.” 

He slightly nudged River back. “Never…” 

River let out a playful huff, shaking her head.

“Are you hungry?” He asked her. 

She nodded slightly. “Yes, are you?” 

He shrugged his shoulders “I could go for a bit of food.” he said.

She nodded as she stood up off the bed, smirking over her shoulder. The doctor let out a soft laugh, shaking his head slightly as he got up to dress in his clothes. She went off as well, grabbing clothes to change into.

~

They sat across from each other as they ate their breakfast.  
She watched him as she ate, smiling to herself.

“What are you so smiley about?” he asked.

She smiled brighter. “You’re just so patient…you are quite opposite of bowtie. You dress rather normally, you look older, you don't have child-like tendencies to run around or not be able to sit still for more than a minute…” she said, seeing him make a curious face.  
“…And I love it and you…I still love young you as well…my bowtie wearing idiot…” She continued. It honestly didn't matter which face he wore. He was her doctor and she loved him no matter what, he was the same man.

He smiled proudly. “Glad you like this old face..” 

She let out a small laugh. “ And to answer your question from the other day…I absolutely love your new body.” she said, smirking proudly.

His smile turned into a small grin. “Glad you think so, you're still just as amazing as ever.” 

She shook her head as she stood up, taking their finished plates to the sink, stopping and kissing his cheek on her way. He got up and went over to her, placing a hand on the small of her back. “I can do the dishes..” 

“Yes, but you are the one that cooked, at least let me do the dishes.” She said.

“Well, I can help.” He said back

River shook her head. “Go sit down and finish your tea.” 

“No, I want to help.” He said firmly, River about to say something back before seeing him smile and start to laugh. 

“What?” She asked, confused.

“That is probably the first domestic argument we've even come close to having before…” He said, seeing her face light up. “…how about that, you and me, being domestic, living together…” He muttered as he gently placed a soft kiss to her cheek. 

She looked at him. “Sounds awful yet absolutely divine…” she said as she finished up.

He took her hand into his when she was done, bringing her hand to his mouth, placing a tender kiss upon her hand. “Will you, River Song, My Wife, do me the honor of living out a boringly domestic life with me…I hear it's actually quite an adventure.” 

“It would be my pleasure..” She said softly.


	4. A Hell Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River pours her heart out to a sleeping 11 after comforting him close to losing the Ponds.

She looked over at her husband as he wondered off to go take a shower in the new home they had purchased on Darillium. It was small, just what they had wanted. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room area, bathrooms. 

She smiled softly and went out to their backyard and popped into the TARDIS, flying it away without her husband knowing. She landed the TARDIS. She walked out on to a street, looking around before she found what she was looking for, her younger husbands TARDIS. She went and walked in, noticing her husband sulking beneath the console in his little swing. She saw him look up, quickly scrambling to his feet as he went back up to the console.

“What are you doing here?” He asked a bit harshly.

River bit her lip, sighing gently as she looked around, noticing he had changed desktop. “How long has it been?”

He gave her a frustrated look, his hands fiddling with the controls on the TARDIS. “Since what?”

“Since Manhattan.” She said, the word still slightly bitter on her tongue.

He grumbled slightly under his breath. “A long while…I was up on a cloud, lost track of time, had an adventure…now I'm back here, doing whatever the hell I want.”

She moved closer to her husband, holding a hand out to him.  
He looked at her hand and looked away before hearing her let out a sigh. “How long has it been for you?” he questioned as he turned back to look at her.  
River gave him a gentle smile. “Not too long…went and had an adventure as well…but I'm back here for a bit. I know I left, I just needed a bit of time…” 

He nodded as he moved closer to her, taking her hand into his.  
“I thought I wasn't going to see you again after that…”

She gave his hand a squeeze. “I wasn't just going to leave you…” 

He moved to pull her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling his nose into her hair. “River…I miss them so much…” he said, his voice starting to break as he felt her arms wind around him, her hands on his back. “A-and I’ve…I’ve missed you…”

She closed her eyes for a moment, she loved her husband's new face but she had missed her bowtie wearing idiot as well. “I’ve missed you as well, sweetie…”

He lifted up her chin tenderly with his fingers, placing a small kiss to her lips, a small smile forming on his face yet tears glazed over his eyes. She moved to run her fingers through his hair, gently kissing him back before pulling away and taking his arm into hers. She walked with him to their room. She sat on their bed, sitting up against their headboard, waiting for him. He took off his jacket and shoes, setting them aside before moving to remove her shoes. She let out a small laugh. “thank you.” 

He smiled softly as he got onto the bed. “You’re welcome.” He said, moving to into her now open arms. He laid against her, his head leaning on her chest, feeling her fingers instantly move into his hair. 

He spent hours talking, to her, pouring his hearts out to her as she held him close, whispering words of comfort into his ear, just as his future self had done for her. 

He fell asleep in her arms, a small smile on her face as she watched him. “I know you're not going to really hear this from me while you're still in this body, but I do love you…and gods forbid…I love that stupid bowtie of yours…if you ever heard that-” She stopped and laughed to herself.”You would never let me live it down. You are so young, my love…and you are going to go through so much, I wish I could have been with you through it all, but I know I can’t stay through it all…but I’ll come around sometimes when you really need me…also I'm very glad you're sleeping heavily or else I’d be in so much trouble…wait till you find out about my special drink cabinet, you'll get a kick out of that one. But everything will get better…and I probably won’t ever tell you this…but I suppose you knew. You knew in that spaceship when we were crashing, when I gave that whole speech about loving sunsets and stars…I meant it for a second… I was furious and in a bad place at the moment…I didn't need time, like I had said earlier…I needed you…but you were-are just as bad as I was. I had lost two of the three people who loved me and for a while I thought the only reason why you were with me was because of Amy and Rory. I felt so alone until I realized you really were always there with me. Through the ups and the downs. It may not have been the way I wanted, but you were there. Always there. And I’m scared…24 years, even with the TARDIS still feels such a short amount of time…and I’m scared to leave you and lose you…even if there is a heaven or an afterlife, without you, it will be hell…if you wouldn't have been such a sentimental idiot I may have believed that I wasn't going to die once our time was up…but you and your eyes…I can tell…I keep pleading silently to the universe to give me more time…but I have never had any favor with the universe- I mean, look at my life…it was a living hell even as a baby. I am blessed with rare moments of peace but only with you…I don't want to ever have to leave your side, but that doesn't matter. It never has, because whatever happens to me clearly has to happen…I know it sounds selfish to ask for more, but I love you…and that's the only and best excuse I have…that sounds reasonable…yeah? hmm…sadly the universe does think so…” she had whispered to her sleeping doctor. “The worst part is…you will probably never know how scared I am…” 

River sighed quietly. “I’ve got to tell eyebrows something when I go back… I’m a bit worried how he’ll take it…if he heard me right now he'd probably have made a comment about how I'm being the sentimental idiot this time…and I would’ve gotten a tad bit flustered-then you might give me a kiss to try to say sorry after I’d give him a small pouty face. You are both quite the kissers…and you're both good at other things as well, but you already knew that…” she said before moving to lay down, falling asleep quietly next to him.

~

After they had woken up he was supposed to take her to a nice dinner, but instead they'd almost gotten burnt at the stake to appease the natives sacrifice to their rain gods.

After that little adventure, she left her bowtie wearing husband to return back home where her older husband was just finishing up with his shower. When he walked out he looked at her curiously.

“You’ve changed your clothes.” He noticed.

She nodded. “Yes…I did…um-Sweetie, I need to tell you something.”


	5. I Will Love and Protect You

She nodded. “Yes…I did…um-Sweetie, I need to tell you something.

 

He looked at her, trying to figure out what she was going to tell him. “What is it?” He asked softly, moving closer to her.

River looked up at him before shaking her head, feeling every bit of insecurity pile into the pit of her stomach, making her want to just sink down to the ground and huddle into a ball. “Actually…just don't worry about it…” 

His brows furrowed. “River…tell me.” He said as he moved to her, placing his hands against the sides of her shoulders. He gently rubbed his hands against her arms, caressing them softly.

She let out a small shaky breath. “I’m…pregnant…and yes I already had the TARDIS scan me earlier while you were showering.”

His eyes widened slightly before smiling fondly, still gently rubbing her arms before moving to hug her happily. “I knew you were glowing brighter than before..”

She looked up at him. “Shut up” She said, moving to lay her forehead against him. 

“Never, dear.” He replied back.

She smiled softly before sighing. “What are we going to do…?”

He looked down at her curiously. “What are we going to do about what?”

She looked up at him. “Well for starters we haves many enemies out there looking for us and who knows what they'd do if they found out about our child…and I what if we can’t spend as much time together, that’s not even including the fact that I'm not meant to be mother…and one day I wont be there…and I won't be there to be a mother to our child” 

He looked at her. “Then why'd you tell me this? Because if you truly thought that having a child would cause that much calamity in our lives…then you wouldn't have told me. You could have just as easily went off and had our child on your own and came back and never told me about it. But you didn’t because as much as you're afraid you know it will be okay…you and I and our child…we will always be okay…” He said as he had moved his hand to stroke her cheek. “I am worried, River, but we will work through this…day by day and together.”

She nodded. “Okay…” 

He smiled as he moved to kneel in front of her stomach, slightly lifting her shirt, placing a soft kiss to her stomach.

A shiver ran up her spine, a smile appearing on her face“What are you doing?” She asked amused.

He looked up at her and smiled before looking at her stomach. “I’m telling our little one hello properly…” he muttered with a small smile, looking at her flat stomach. “There are going to be some scary days ahead for us all…I can’t promise everything in your life will be pleasant and there are bad people out there…but I can promise that I will love you and I will protect you as much as I can…just remember, little one, that no matter what happens you will be amazing and you will always be loved…and your mother she will say she cant do it…but guess what? You are going to get all that amazingness from her…” He said, glancing up at his wife. 

She shook her head and pulled him up and before she could, his lips were against hers, promising her that whatever happened in their future he would be there to protect and love both of them.

He pulled away and smirked. “The mighty River Song, worried about a baby…”

She shoved him teasingly, shooting him a look. “I hate you.”

He laughed softly. “No you don’t…Also, I’ve started thinking about baby names…”

River looked at him and shook her head. “No…we aren't doing this until we find out what we are having…and we will both have to vote on a name.” 

He let out a groan. “Where’s the fun in that?”

She smiled and pecked his lips. “You wouldn't want to upset your pregnant wife, would you?”

He laughed softly as moved to hold her close, slightly smirking “No, but if I have…Can I make it up to you?”

She hummed softly. “You realize you've already got me knocked up…oh if only Rory had known about this… he would've so killed you.” She said playfully.

He smiled before letting out a small hearty laugh. “I know he would…and yes I realize what I've done to you…”

She smiled softly. “He wouldn't have hesitated to pull his sword out at you and threaten you.” 

The Doctor smiled. “I wouldn't have expected anything less from the Roman.” 

She smiled as she moved a hand to his cheek. “I’m glad you're happy about the baby.”

He smiled brighter. “Why wouldn't I be? I Will have a little piece of you in our child…a reminder of us…who we were in these moments.”

“I Love you…” River said quietly, almost in a whisper.

He slightly leaned his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes for a moment.

“I love you too. Always and Completely.”


	6. Is It Selfish If Our Days Are Numbered?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Yowzah feels  
> (also sorry for not updating sooner, I didn't know what to write for a moment, then I have college, so I'll try to keep updating as much as I can.)

River and her sentimental idiot of a husband had spent a few months together, having adventures in the TARDIS and living a domestic life in their home on Darillium. 

River had just stepped out of the shower, gently slipping her underwear on then pulling on a pair of jeans. She began to slip her shirt over her head before noticing her stomach. Her stomach had started to swell where their child had started to grow. She ran her fingers gently over the small bump that was now there. She smiled slightly as she rubbed her small stomach gently. Her golden green eyes were filled with small happy tears as she looked at herself. She never thought she would be this happy about being pregnant. She didn't think she could love a small little baby so much even though she’d never even seen the child before. She continued to look at herself and sighed softly. she didn’t know she would do it. She didn't know how to be a mother. She didn't know if she could protect their child from the dangers of the universe, she could hardly keep herself from getting killed, and now she would have another person to take care of. 

She jumped as she felt a warm hand against her back, turning quickly, relaxing as she saw her husband. His hand moved to rub against her stomach, he stood behind her and looked at her in the mirror. 

The doctor smiled “Look at that…our little one is starting to grow…” 

River nodded. 

“It will be okay River…I told you we will get through this together and I wasn't lying…right now rule one has now been changed to the doctor lies to everyone but the woman he loves…” He said as his hand moved against the soft skin of her stomach. 

She relaxed into his hand and moved to lean her head back against him, a small smile on her face. “You are ridiculous…”

“No I'm not…” 

River let out a small laugh before sighing. “what if our child…what if they are nothing but our bad sides…this is dangerous…not only for us…but others out in the universe…”

He looked at her. “We will just have to show our child the good in us and the universe…”

River nodded and pecked his lips softly. “Come on…you promised me a back massage…” she said as she grabbed his hand and went sit on their sofa sideways. He sat behind her and moved her curls out of the way before beginning to rub her back.”Would you consider n-”

“No…no names yet.” River interrupted.

He groaned. “Oh, come on, this one was a good one.”

“No, you say that every time…no names yet, just make a list.”

He sighed. “Fine my love…” He said as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. 

Later on that evening, River went out to the TARDIS while her husband was cooking their dinner. She went and walked around, touching the console and all the controls. Her fingers gently brushed over everything.

“I Know you already know…but I won’t always be here…and if our child is anything like the doctor…they will both need someone to take care of them. Take care of them for me, because I won't be able to…” she said, her voice quivering as she looked around. “And you too…don’t go all sad on me, dear…I know you know something will happen to me, and I will miss you so much…I will miss all of this so much…” She said as she leaned against the console, feeling the TARDIS’s warmth gently wrap around her. “I want more time…I don't just want my life to end…not yet…I want to do more…I know these years will pass by like a small breeze…and be gone in a second.” 

River gently wiped the silent tears she had shed from her face, feeling the salty lines they had made. The TARDIS hummed gently, trying to comfort her child the best way she could. Her lights had dimmed ever so slightly, always knowing her little Melody’s fate. River let out a shaky breath. “I’m just being emotional because of the pregnancy…” 

The TARDIS hummed back at her, wanting her to know it was okay for her to cry or be emotional. River sighed. “Of course, I know I can, I just can’t fully be like that around my husband…i can only blame so much on being pregnant…” She mumbled as she looked down at the floor of the TARDIS, who had hummed back, saying she should talk to him. “I can’t tell him.”

The doctor had walked in quietly and hear the last thing she had said. “Can’t tell him what?”

River turned around quickly at the sound of his voice and wiped the tears from her eyes quickly. “Nothing…”

He looked at her, his eyes searching her for answers. “Baby?” he asked.  
River nodded softly. “Yeah…just the hormones.” She said, the lie slipping easily from her tongue. 

He still watched her carefully and nodded, not wanting to ever make anything worse. She glided over to him and sweetly placed a small kiss to her husband's lips then walking past him out of the TARDIS and into their home. He looked at his TARDIS. “I know you know…you always do…she won’t talk to me…even if she did…what would I say if she is worried…I can’t tell her what happens…that I saved her to the data core…spoilers.” he grumbled in a low tone as if his wife were till standing there. “I wish I could do more…” he mumbled as he looked up with a quiet sigh, his eyes and heart held the same regret from the moment she slipped through his fingers in the library. He wished he could do more. Even to have more time with her. He knew it was selfish but loved her more than he should have ever let himself. He didn't want to lose his most precious possession, even if he had their child as a reminder, he still wouldn't have her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Just a fic of what I believe may have happened on the 24+ years the doctor and River were on Darillium together.


End file.
